


Did He Get Taller?

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, Height Differences, Kyoutani stays the same height, M/M, Yahaba gets taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani notices something about Yahaba
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: Did He Get Taller?





	Did He Get Taller?

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal Headcanon that Yahaba gets taller in his third year, while Kyoutani stays the same height.

Kyoutani has noticed something.

It’s small, but big enough that Kyoutani can’t go a day without thinking about it.   
Yahaba used to be only a bit taller than him. Now he has to actually _look up_ to make eye contact with him.

Kyoutani may never get used to this.

It becomes very apparent when Yahaba stands directly next to him, while encouraging the rest of the team. He’s grown into his role as captain, and takes every problem in stride.   
_(Now his stride is much quicker than Kyoutani’s)_  
He has to adjust a bit, because Yahaba’s sets are a bit too high now. Not by much, but enough that he fumbles a few spikes, which causes Yahaba to yell at him.

Kyoutani stalks off with a blush.

It finally registers in Kyoutani’s mind when Yahaba holds up his knee pads above his head, _just_ out of Kyoutani’s reach. He has to jump to get them.

Sometimes, late at night, he wonders what Yahaba sees when he looks at him. Can he see the top of his head now? 

The first time they kiss, Kyoutani has to lean onto his toes, to reach Yahaba’s mouth. Yahaba laughs at his struggle, before leaning down and brushing his lips against Kyoutani’s.

When Yahaba pushes him against the wall, and has to lean down to kiss him, Kyoutani realizes that maybe he could get used to Yahaba being taller than him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was ok! And I like to make characters taller sometimes, so sorry if that doesn’t fit your specific image of him!


End file.
